Kitsune Love
by kim-loves-kurama
Summary: Kari was a normal girl. She went to school, had an adorable little brother, and was an average person. Her life took a drastic turn as she met Youko Kurama, the great makai thief. Take a wild trip and see what happens when a kitsune falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

**Youko Kurama**

Sixteen-year-old, Kari Hagashui was running as fast as she could. She was sure she had heard the scream come in this direction.

Kari had been playing ball with her younger brother, Sakan, when a horrible sound came from the forest. She had quickly shooed Sakan into the house and took off in the direction she had heard the scream. She had to find out what that sound was. Then she saw it.

It looked like a young man. He was wearing a white robe, which was now stained with blood. He had long, silver hair and a matching tail. He also had two dog-like ears atop his head.

Kari picked up a stick. Using the stick, she gently poked the strange man with it. A growl came from the creature. Kari jumped and put the stick into a batting position. Ready to attack the man.

The dog-like thing got to his feet. He was breathing heavily. He stared into Kari's eyes. Kari gulped. "What the hell is this thing?" Kari thought.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kari yelled. She was terrified. This creature was so tall compared to her. Those golden eyes just stared into Kari's.

Suddenly the creature fell to the ground. Kari screamed and jumped back. She looked down at the creature and felt sorry for it. Those wounds were horrible. Then the ground began to shake. "Earthquake!" Kari thought.

Just then a huge snake-like creature appeared before her. It towered above Kari. The snake was even larger than the pine trees and boulders that were around the area. The eyes were about as big as Kari's head.

It looked at Kari and flicked its tongue. Then it looked at the dog thing. Kari felt like she was about to break down and cry. "What is going on?" Kari thought again and again in her head.

The snake's eyes once again came upon Kari. Kari just stared and trembled in fear. The snake lifted its tail and shot it out towards Kari. She began to run for her life. The snake was just as fast. No matter how fast Kari ran the snake's tail followed her. It would dart in front of her and cut off her escape. Kari screamed and ran the other direction.

Soon the snake had encircled her. Kari screamed bloody murder as the snake wrapped its body around her, squeezing her. Kari let out a weak wail and tried to get free. The snake only squeezed harder. "Help me! Someone. Help!" She cried. The snake brought her to his face.

It looked at her and flicked its tongue in her face. Kari felt it vibrate on her cheek. She had had enough. Kari bit the snake. It didn't even faze him.

Kari cried out in pain. Her lungs were being crushed. She spat out blood and her nose started to bleed. The snake licked her more and more. Lapping up her blood, and enjoying its taste.

Just as Kari's sight was going black the snake's grip suddenly let her go. She found herself falling. She was so high up (way above the treetops) and she was falling so fast. Kari cried and closed her eyes. Suddenly she landed in a gentle pair of arms.

Whimpering, Kari opened her eyes and looked at her savior. It was the dog thing. "Who is he? Or what is he?" Kari wondered. The snake's scream interrupted her thoughts.

Kari looked at the snake. He was twirling around. She noticed a deep wound on his head. To Kari's horror, the snake's eyes had been cut out of its socket. Kari looked up at the dog. "Did he do this?" she wondered.

Suddenly the snake whipped its tail at Kari and the dog creature. Kari screamed and found herself clinging to the white robe of the creature that had saved her. With a huge leap, the dog dodged the snake's attack. When he landed safely on the ground he put Kari down and went to attack the snake.

Kari noticed that the dog was panting. His shoulders heaved and his face was sweaty with exhaustion. Then she noticed his hands had blood on them. That answered her question on what had happened to the snake. Kari gasped. "Is that thing going to fight the snake?" she thought.

The snake lunged. Its mouth was open and its fangs were outstretched. The dog, knowing that he couldn't attack, picked up Kari again and jumped out of the snake's reach.

Suddenly the creature's eyes began to glow. Kari stared in wonder as a portal opened. The snake lunged again. The dog began to run to the portal. The fangs were ganging. "The snake was going to catch them!" Kari thought. The dog just ran harder and harder. The snake was getting closer.

Kari and the creature were almost to the portal. A few more feet. The snake had almost caught them. The dog closed his eyes and lunged at the portal. The snake closed its jaws.

Suddenly Kari was thrown into the air. She landed right next to the portal. She looked behind her. The snake had caught the dog by the foot. He was yelping and screaming.

Faster than the eye could follow the dog turned around and clawed at the snake's other eye. The snake screamed and let the dog go. As soon as he hit the ground, the dog began to run towards Kari and the portal.

He picked up Kari and jumped into the portal. Leaving the snake, as well as Kari's home, behind. And Kari didn't know where they were going.

"Who are you?" Kari asked the strange creature. The thing looked at her with expressionless eyes. Kari whimpered, "I was just wondering."

Knowing he had scared her, the creature tightened his hold. Then he said in a soft, calming voice, "My name is Youko Kurama."

"Are you a werewolf?"

The creature looked puzzled and smiled. "No. I'm a fox demon. And who are you?"

Kari looked at Youko and answered timidly, "My name is Karian Hagashui. But you can call me Kari."

Youko Kurama smiled again and said, "That's a nice name. Kari."

"Excuse me but where are we going?" Kari asked.

"To the demon world," Youko answered.

Kari clinged to the fox and whimpered, "I want to go home. Take me home. Please."

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you back." Youko said sadly.

"But why not?" Kari whined.

"Because I don't have enough energy to create another portal."

"Oh. I'm sorry that I pleaded like that."

Youko smiled and said, "That's alright. As soon as we get to the end of the portal I'll take you to my home. Ok?"

"Yes," Kari said weakly. Sleep was taking her.

Youko said, "It's alright. You may sleep if you wish to."

Kari closed her eyes and nuzzled against this warm body that was carrying her. She no longer feared Youko. In fact he was quite kind. She suddenly fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Petrified**

When Kari opened her eyes she was no longer at her house. She sat straight up and let out a scream of terror. "Where in the hell am I?" She screamed. Kari got up off the hard cave floor. Tears flooded into her eyes as her mind began to race in fright. "Where am I? Where am I?" She continued to scream as her eyes came upon the bones lying on the cave floor.

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. Kari gasped and twirled around so quickly her body was a blur. Her hand came into contact with someone's skin. She was about to smack the body again but a strong hand grabbed it firmly and squeezed it hard. She was thrown roughly to the floor.

"Youko got another wild one," a man's voice snickered.

Another one's laughed, "That damn fox! How come he can't bring any of the nice, tame ones?"

Kari looked up at a group of men. They were horrifying. One of them had pointed ears, somewhat like elf ears. He was smiling at Kari evilly. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Kari could clearly see his sharp fangs as he smiled. His eyes had a frightening red glow to them. Kari whimpered as the man grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Let me go!" Kari screamed.

The man just laughed. "Okay… I'll let you go!" With that he flung her towards another man.

Kari screamed and tried to pull away but the man held her firmly. "Let me go! Let me go!" Kari cried.

The men continued to pass her around the cave like a rag doll. She finally came back to the fanged man. He gave her another evil grin and a small growl vibrated in his throat. "Well, Youko hasn't gotten a chance to claim you," he hissed. "Maybe I should take advantage of this." He moved to kiss her but Kari, eyes narrowed dangerously, jabbed her fingers into his eyes.

"You little bitch!" The man cried in pain. He released Kari and brought both hands to his bleeding eyes. Kari was about to run when some more of the men grabbed her. They kicked her in the side and stomach. Finally Kari fell to the floor in defeat. Tears flowed from her eyes as the pain began to come to her body.

The man that she had wounded lunged at her with hate. Kari was almost on her knees when the man tackled her. His weight crushed her. Kari let out a scream and tried to free herself from underneath the man. "Get off of me!" She cried. The man pinned her wrists down and Kari let out a scream in agony and fear as she felt his fangs sink right into the skin on the back of her neck.

Suddenly, the pain wasn't there anymore. The man was no longer on top of her. Instead he was pinned beneath, an extremely furious, Youko Kurama. "What the hell were you doing!" He yelled.

"Get off of me, Youko! I didn't touch your plaything!"

Youko's eyes narrowed and he brought his arm up over his head. "Go on, Youko! Hit me! Strike me if you think you've got the nerve!"

Youko's arm lowered and he released the man. "You're not worth it!" Youko snarled. He then turned his attention to the frightened Kari. She was staring at him, pure fear glowing from her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks and she had her hand on the back of her neck. The fangs had made her bleed badly and when she brought her hand to look at it. She screamed in fright as she saw how much blood covered her palm.

Youko walked over to her and kneeled down by her. He took the side of his index finger and put it on the bottom of her chin. He lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes. They were a sparkling hazel color. Youko swallowed hard. His mind went completely blank and he forgot what he was going to say. He was lost in those gorgeous eyes. He suddenly had a strange desire to wrap his arms around her and press his lips to hers.

"Why do I feel this way?" He thought to himself. "This human female makes me feel so odd."

"What's the matter, Youko?" The man laughed. "Can't even talk to a woman?"

Youko's head spun around and he glared at the man dangerously. "If you say one more word, Sakyou… just one more word… I will rip your throat out and use it to satisfy my hunger for your flesh and blood!"

Sakyou's eyes flashed a bit of fear but he turned around and snorted. Youko growled and then turned his attention back to Kari. "Let me see that wound," he said quietly, so as not to frighten her.

Kari pulled away from his outstretched hand. She scooted back against the cave wall and whimpered. "It's all right now, I will not harm you," Youko once again tried to coax her out of the shadows but Kari stayed there. Youko sighed and turned to his men. "Get out of here!" He ordered.

The men nodded and left. Sakyou held back. "You won't be able to boss me around much longer, Youko," he thought. Then he ran off to join the others.

Youko sighed again and looked at Kari. She was shaking badly and refused to move. He got to his feet and walked towards her. "Stay away from me!" Kari screamed.

Youko hesitated a moment but then continued his way towards her. "I'm warning you!" Kari cried. "Stay away!"

Youko did not stop. Once he was over Kari he looked her right in the eye. Once again he lost himself in those gorgeous eyes. For a long moment the two just seemed to stare at one another. The cave went completely silent and not even the men's talking outside could be heard.

The silence was broken with Youko's scream. The men quickly ran inside to see what had happened to their leader. Youko was on the ground clutching himself between the legs. A triumphant Kari held her head high in the air.

Sakyou looked at Kari. "This girl, alone, has brought down Youko Kurama," he thought. He smiled allowing his fangs to show. "This could be very interesting."

The men's eyes traveled from Youko to Kari and back again to Youko. Sakyou saw his chance. He walked towards Kari. "No one hurts our leader!" He shouted. He rolled his eyes and silently cursed that Youko would be considered "his" leader. He was about to grab her when Youko's voice made him come to an abrupt halt.

"Leave her be, Sakyou!" He shouted. Youko got to his feet weakly and smiled at Kari. "And I told no one to come back in here! Leave now!" With that, all the men (including Sakyou) left.

Youko shook his head. "Thieves," he muttered. He then looked at Kari. She still showed some fear but she also had a courageous smile upon her face. It quickly vanished when she realized Youko was staring at her.

"I guess I had that coming," Youko said. "I was so foolish as to think that you, a mere human, could not hurt me."

Kari remained silent. "But I guess I have underestimated you," Youko continued. He walked towards her. Kari narrowed her eyes and twitched her leg. Youko stopped and saw that she was about to defend herself yet again. "If you kick me again, I will order my men to do as they wish to you," Youko's cold voice came to Kari's ears. She shuddered at the thought of what his men would do to her.

Youko saw her jerky movement and he smiled. He walked towards her and kneeled down beside her. He then took his hand and wiped away some of her tears. "Please do not cry," he whispered quietly.

Kari looked at him again and a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. "She's so scared," Youko thought. He sat down next to her and leaned his back against the cave. His eyes never removed themselves from hers. Those eyes were like jewels. Jewels Youko could never steal but yet he wanted. He put an arm around Kari's shoulder.

She looked at the arm and then at Youko. She didn't understand how this man could be so much different than the others. She tried to scoot away but Youko held her firmly.

"Do not move," he ordered quietly. "I will not harm you."

Kari stopped struggling. He hadn't hurt her at all yet so maybe she could trust him. Youko looked into Kari's hazel eyes. Once again he felt that strange feeling. "Why do I feel this way?" He thought. He then said to Kari, "You are very quiet. Why don't you talk?"

Kari kept her mouth tightly shut. She turned her head away from Youko and faced the cave wall. He took one hand and turned her head back. He gazed into her eyes again. "They're so addicting," he thought.

"You do not have to fear me," he said quietly. "I promised already not to harm you, so why do you still fear me?"

Kari tried to pull away but Youko's grip held her where she was. "Why are you resisting me?" He asked calmly.

Kari was about to smack him across the face. Youko grabbed her hand but did not apply pressure to it. Kari tried to pull it away from him but Youko did not let go. "I will only release you if you answer my question."

Kari shook her head and tried again to pull her hand away. This time Youko squeezed it gently. Kari eyed him with hate. "I simply want you to answer a question!" He shouted. Youko was losing his patience with this girl.

Kari stopped struggling and sighed. "I do not fear you," she whispered. "But I fear the men whom follow you."

Youko finally realized why she was so frightened. "Sakyou must've really scared her," he thought to himself. Kari suddenly rested her head on Youko's shoulder but jerked it up abruptly and blushed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Youko looked at her in confusion. "Why did she do that?" he thought. He then released her hand and removed his arm from behind her head. Getting to his feet he asked, "Are you hungry?"

Kari looked up at him in shock. "Why are you helping me?" She asked.

Youko once again gazed into her eyes. "Not all demons are bad and it's the least I can do after dragging you here against your will," he answered calmly.

Kari smiled weakly. Youko's tail flicked a bit when she smiled at him. He felt himself blush. His mind went blank and he continued to stare into Kari's eyes. The cave once again became silent. After a couple moments Kari's stomach growled, cracking the silence.

Youko's ears perked at the sound. "I shall go get you some food," he said quietly, tearing his eyes away from hers. He was about to take a step towards the entrance when Kari's voice stopped him.

"Please don't leave!" She cried. Youko looked at her again. She had a frightened look on her face. "Please, don't leave me alone with them," she begged. "Please."

Youko saw the tears build up in her eyes. His expression softened and he walked towards her. He crouched down in front of her and gazed right into her eyes. "They will not harm you. I will make sure of that," he assured her.

Kari shook her head. "No they won't! They'll hurt me again!" She cried.

Youko saw the blood trickle down her neck from Sakyou's attack. He took his hand and wiped it away. He then turned her head to the side with his other hand. Taking the other one he raised her long brown hair about two inches away from her neck. Then he took his tongue and began to lick her wound.

At first Kari was shocked at this but then she allowed Youko to lick her. Youko suddenly jerked his head up and blushed. "I'm sorry," he muttered shyly. "My instincts took over me. I apologize." With that he stood to his feet and tore off some of his shirt. He handed it to her. "Wipe the blood away with this."

Kari took it in her hand. She too was red like Youko. "Th-Thank you, Youko," she stuttered.

Youko smiled at her and quickly ran out of the cave. When he got to the entrance he stopped. He looked around the group of men and motioned Sakyou to come towards him. Sakyou muttered something under his breath but obeyed. When he was about a foot away from Youko his collar was grabbed roughly.

Youko pulled him closer to his face and glared at him. "I will be gone looking for some food. If you touch her once… Just once! I will knaw your head off and use your body to practice my attacks on!"

The men all went quiet. They didn't want to piss Youko off and feared that saying something would do just that.

"I won't touch her, Youko," Sakyou spat. "Now let me go!"

Youko growled at him and threw him down on the ground. "You had better keep that promise. Or else you know what will happen to you, coyote demon."

Then Youko sped off to find some food for Kari. All the while thinking of what a fool he was to leave Kari alone with the men but somehow knowing that he had made the right decision.

Inside the cave, Kari was still huddled in the shadows. She was rubbing the back of her neck with the cloth. "Please return soon, Youko," she thought. "Please return soon. Please."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Not Just a Damsel In Distress **

Kari's body was still hidden in the shadows. She was looking around the cave, searching for Youko's men. Strangely, none were in the cave. Kari sighed with relief. She would've hated to be alone with them again.

Suddenly a small gasp came from inside the cave. Kari jumped with surprise and twirled her head around. She saw no one around but yet she was sure she had heard someone's voice. "W-Who's there?" Kari asked shakingly.

The cave went completely silent. Kari listened for the slightest sound. She heard nothing. She shook her head. "It must've been my imagination," she concluded. Yet she wasn't completely sure.

Then, gliding out of the shadows like a phantom, a man came into view. At first Kari was downright scared of him but the man wore a friendly smile. He looked somewhat like Youko. He had ears, similar to the fox's, and a tail. Instead of silver hair he had black hair. The thing that really caught Kari's eye was a huge gash on the man's side. He winced every time he took a step.

Kari gasped, "Don't move! You'll make the wound worse." With that she jumped to her feet and walked over to the man.

The man put his ears down, close to his head, and backed away from Kari. "It's okay," Kari said softly. "I won't hurt you. I just want to help."

The man continued to step back. His tail ducked between his legs in fear. His smile was gone and was replaced with a frightened look. "Y-You are not Y-Y-Youko!" He stuttered.

Kari stopped and realized that she hadn't seen this man in with the group of men that had attacked her. This man didn't act like any of the others had. He was shy and frightened. Kari's expression softened and she outstretched her hand slowly. "No I am not," she replied softly. "My name's Kari Hagashui. You're leader "invited" me here."

The man stared at Kari and then looked at her hand. Kari watched his nose start to twitch uneasily. "He's checking my scent," Kari thought.

After an uneasy silence, the man finally spoke. "My name's Toboe. I'm a wolf demon and a good friend of Youko's," he said quietly.

Kari smiled and walked towards him. This time Toboe did not back away. He unsurely looked at Kari's hand as she reached it towards him. He jumped in surprise as Kari's gentle hand touched his cheek. The hand wasn't firm or hard but kind and soft. He allowed her to stand in front of him and touch his wound.

Kari didn't see any major organs that had been damaged as she examined the gash. She took some of her shirt and tore it off. She then pressed it on the bleeding wound and applied pressure to it.

"What are you doing?" Toboe gasped in pain. He pulled away from Kari.

Kari looked up at him and said calmly, "I'm just trying to make the bleeding stop. Hold still for me, would you?"

Toboe nodded and Kari continued her medical attention. A few minutes passed in total silence. "So how do you know Youko?" Kari asked Toboe. He jumped again in surprise and Kari had to, once again, relocate the center of the wound. She looked at the cloth, which was now full of blood. She set it down to her side and tore off some more of her shirt. She returned to her job.

Toboe smiled. "Well, Youko and I had known each other for a long time. About 50 years, I think." His smile faded. "My pack had been slaughtered and I had no kin. Youko felt sorry for me and asked if I'd like to join his gang. I agreed, having no where else to go, and here I am!"

Kari said softly, "I'm sorry about your pack but it's good that Youko helped you when he did. Or else who knows what you'd be doing, where you'd be, or even if you would be alive."

Toboe nodded in agreement. "Yes," he replied. "I suppose you're right."

"Hey! The bleeding's almost stopped," Kari announced happily.

"That's good. Correct?"

"Yep! It will be fine. You're lucky the wound didn't go further. But I'm still worried about infection."

Toboe let out a small whine. Kari looked at him and removed the cloth. "Where did you get this wound?" She asked, picking up the other cloth that was lying on the floor.

Toboe had feared that she would ask this. "I-I-I got this wound f-from…"

He was interrupted by Sakyou's voice. "Another gang is attacking! Toboe get out here now!"

Youko was returning to the cave. A plump rabbit over his shoulder and some vegetables in his hand. "I hope Kari can cook. I'm starving," he thought.

He dropped all the food when he saw the horror at the cave. His men were fighting another gang of thieves. Youko let out a growl of frustration and anger. He lunged into the battle. "Leave this territory!" He demanded as he tackled down one of the strangers.

"Youko's back!" He heard one of the other men scream.

"Retreat!"

With that the other gang began to flee. Youko ran after them in rage. He suddenly stopped when he came to his senses. "Kari could be in danger!" He shouted to himself.

Youko spun around and dashed towards the cave. "Be there! Be there!" He panted. When he got inside he was shocked.

Kari was not there. Her scent was mild and it was mixed in with the other gang's. Toboe was lying in a heap at the very back of the cave. His body was a bloody mess. "Toboe!" Youko screamed. He ran to his fallen friend. "What happened?" He asked gently touching his shoulder. Toboe's older wound looked like it had been properly cared for but he had new, fresh, bleeding ones. They looked like they had been made only a few minutes ago. They still gushed out blood and they reeked with the scent of a dingo youkai.

Toboe opened his eyes. "Y-Youko," he muttered weakly. "I tried t-to stop them b-but they… they took Kari and… and…" Suddenly Toboe coughed and blood spilled out of his mouth. His head (which had been forced up with the cough) fell back to the cave floor. "I-I'm sorry," he gasped. "I tried Youko. I really did."

Youko stared at Toboe in disbelief. Kari had been kidnapped. He couldn't believe it. "Where did they go!" Youko shouted in frustration and fear.

Toboe winced in pain and coughed again. More blood came shooting out of his mouth and now his nose had begun to bleed. "Toboe!" Youko cried.

"I'm fine Y-Youko," Toboe lied. "They went back to their territory and that dingo demon, Sakuban, he took Kari. He said, 'You will be my mate'. When I tried to stop him he tore my body into pieces with his katana. I'm so sorry. I let them go."

Youko growled, "Now don't go blaming yourself for that Toboe! You did your best. As soon as I get back, with Kari, we'll take care of your wounds. All right? You just hang tight until I get back."

Youko gave Toboe a final look and then took off in search of Kari. He barely heard Toboe gasp, "Good luck, Youko."

"Let me go!" Kari screamed trying aimlessly to get free from the youkai's strong grip. "Let me go you baka!"

Sakuban threw Kari down on the small mat in the hut. Kari glared at him with hatred. "If you touch me I'll kill you!" She threatened, eyeing the collection of katanas in the corner of the small house.

Sakuban laughed and struck Kari across the face. She was flung to the floor. Sakuban kneeled down besides her and turned her head so he could see her face. Her eyes burned with rage and fear. Her lip was bleeding a bit and a few droplets of blood escaped from her nose.

Sakuban ran his fingers over her cheek and the back of her neck. "You are quite lovely but you have the spirit of a warrior. I will break this spirit within you and you will become my mate," he snickered.

"Go to hell!" Kari shouted. She felt his hand hit her in the face again. Her body started to tremble in pain and fear. Yet she refused to give in. Kari attempted to stand but Sakuban kicked her down.

She gazed up at the youkai. He had pointed ears, his hair was a brownish, blondish color, and his gaze was frightening. Like most youkais he had fangs and claws. His eyes were the most unusual of all; they were like snake eyes, tiny little slits.

Kari felt his hand drag across her side. He was taunting her. Kari narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. Sakuban smiled and went to kiss her but Kari had other ideas. She let the bloody spit fly out of her mouth and watched happily as it hit Sakuban in the face.

He was surprised at first. It quickly was faded and was replaced with an enraged expression. His hand once again struck Kari. This time, the force was so strong it flung her across the hut and she slammed into the wall. Her body fell in a heap to the floor. Sakuban walked towards her. Kari looked up and saw a blue handled katana lying just a few feet away. She reached for it but quickly brought her hand to her stomach as Sakuban's foot struck her there.

He began to hit her over and over again. Instead of the palms of his hands he was using his claws. Slowly ripping her clothes and flesh. "Stop it!" Kari cried. "Leave me alone!"

She tried to kick him between the legs but he caught her foot. In one swift movement Sakuban twisted it. Kari let out a scream and tried to pull away. "Let me go you baka!"

Sakuban smiled. "Why would I let such a pretty female go?" He snarled. He took his claws and ripped Kari's shirt right down the middle.

Kari gasped and looked down at her nearly uncovered upper torso. "Please help!" She cried. Sakuban began to move his hands to her waist and rip at her pants. Her eyes squeezed out a few tears. Instinctively, Kari's hand flung in the air in her attempt to smack him but it was caught. He pinned her hand down and moved to get on top of Kari. "Youko!"

The screams and shouts all made Youko go faster. "Kari!" He cried as he busted open the door of the hut. Sakuban was over Kari and had his fangs in her flesh. She was struggling to get free but his weight was too heavy for her. When Sakuban heard Youko he jerked his head up.

Youko saw the blood trickle off of his fangs. "Leave her alone!" Youko demanded in rage. Sakuban had always feared the great fox youkai. He never did like him and when he watched Youko leave the cave, he and his men had attacked Youko's gang in an attempt to weaken him.

"Why should I, Youko?" Sakuban snarled.

Youko took a step towards the dingo. Sakuban took out his katana and held it up to Kari's throat. "I'll kill her Youko!" He threatened. "Take another step and her throat is slit."

Youko halted. He stared at Sakuban with hate in his eyes. He reached for one of the katanas but Sakuban's voice once again stopped him. "Don't even think about it! If you touch that handle, I'll kill her."

Youko turned his head to look at Sakuban. He smiled and asked calmly, "Why are you such a coward, Sakuban?"

Sakuban's eyes widened. "I wouldn't be calling names, Youko. After all I have your mate," he snarled.

"Are you afraid to face the truth, Sakuban?" Youko questioned. "You are hiding behind Kari. You are a pathetic excuse for a leader."

Sakuban growled. "That's it Youko! She dies now."

Kari, however, wouldn't be killed that easily. She flung her leg upwards and kicked Sakuban right between the legs. He screamed and toppled off of her. Kari grabbed his sword and jumped to her feet. She pointed it at him.

"Impressive," Youko gasped. He had been taken by surprise as much as Sakuban, by Kari's attack.

Kari smiled. "Thank you!" She then turned her attention to Sakuban. "Leave and never return or die a slow and painful death!" She ordered. "Your choice, youkai."

Sakuban looked at the sword and then at Kari. "A woman could not kill me!" He snarled.

Kari narrowed her eyes and pressed the blade to his throat. "Oh, I believe I can," she retorted angrily.

Sakuban trembled a bit with fear. "Y-You wouldn't dare!" he snapped.

"Try me!"

Sakuban's eyes went wide. He looked at Youko, whom was enjoying the show happily. "What will it be?" Kari asked.

Sakuban's head swung back around to face Kari. "I-I-I agree that I shall leave and never return, if you spare my life," he muttered softly.

Kari smiled. "Good. Then leave now!"

Sakuban nodded and got to his feet. Kari watched him as he ran for the door. Youko stopped him. "Give me your treasures!" He ordered.

Sakuban stopped. "I-I have none," he answered.

Youko narrowed his eyes and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me the truth you swine!" He growled.

"Youko!" Kari gasped.

Youko turned his head and looked at her. "What?" he asked. "After all I am a thief."

"Let him be, Youko," Kari demanded softly. "Let him be."

Youko looked at her. He sighed and looked at the frightened youkai. He dropped him to the floor. "Get out of here before I change my mind!" He snapped.

With that Sakuban fled out the door. Youko looked at Kari in confusion. "I could've killed him," he snorted.

"I realize that but he was scared for his life. I think that is enough to punish him," Kari explained. "Besides… he doesn't really have that much."

Youko looked around the hut and laughed, "I guess you're right."

Kari walked over to Youko and took his hand in hers. Youko looked surprised at first but then his tail began to wag, telling Kari he enjoyed it. Kari smiled and caused Youko to blush badly. "Shall we?" Kari giggled.

Youko smiled and together they left the hut. "So how did you learn to use a sword like that?" He asked.

"When I was younger my father taught me. He was in the war and could wield one like the back of his hand. It was so cool to watch him practice with his katana," Kari said remembering her father's warm voice, friendly smile, and strong yet gentle arms.

"He sounds like a great man," Youko replied.

Kari's expression saddened. "Well, he was," she said softly.

Youko stopped and looked at Kari. She was staring at the ground and was trying to hide the look in her eyes. Youko decided to leave the subject alone and changed it. "What of your mother?" He asked.

Kari did not continue to walk with Youko. She brought her head up and stared into his eyes. "She died when I was little. Cancer."

Youko looked surprised. "So you have no family?" He gasped.

Kari began to walk again. She answered, "I have my little brother, Sakan. He's only eight, half my age, and I'm the only family he has."

Youko squeezed Kari's hand, wanting to comfort her. Kari then asked, "What about you? Do you have a mother or father, Youko?"

Youko stopped and looked into Kari's eyes. She had stopped as well. "I have no family. Just my gang, that's all."

Kari nodded and the two just stared at each other for a while. Then Youko broke their gaze and continued to walk towards the cave. "Oh Youko. What are you keeping from me?" Kari thought, staring at his expressionless face. "What are you hiding?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Youko and Kari finally reached the cave. Youko immediately took off to tend to Toboe's wounds. Kari followed him, making sure to stay close by him around his men. When Youko entered the cave Toboe was lying unconscious on the floor. Kari gasped and rushed to his side.

"Oh my gosh! He got all these wounds just to protect me," Kari said quietly. She quickly asked Youko if he had any bandages.

"I have some but not very much," he answered.

"I don't need much just enough to cover the wounds before infection can settle in."

Youko nodded and went to the very back of the cave. He lifted up a demon bear's pelt and took out some gauze. He went back over to Kari and gave her the bandages. In a flash Kari was bandaging Toboe's wounds. All the while Youko stared at her, his mouth agape. Kari's hands and fingers were a blur as they quickly tore off some of the white gauze and wrapped it firmly around Toboe's shoulder and chest where the wounds were deepest. When she was finished she turned to Youko.

"Can you move him to a safe part of the cave?" She asked.

Nodding, Youko picked Toboe up off of the floor and took him to the very back of the cave. He placed him in a corner where a hole allowed the moonlight to come inside. Youko laid Toboe in the light of the moon. "The moon's light will help him heal. After all he is a wolf demon," Youko explained.

Kari looked at Toboe once again. She sighed and a tired yawn soon followed. Youko looked at her and saw that her eyelids were beginning to drop. He smiled and walked over to her. "Are you tired?" He asked.

Kari shook her head but Youko could tell she was exhausted. He gently picked her up. "Hey! I told you I wasn't tired," Kari protested trying to get free of Youko's grip. He grinned and began to carry her to the demon bear's fur. He carefully set her down. Kari folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I refuse to go to sleep!" She spat.

Youko rolled his eyes. He walked to the opposite part of the cave and sat down with his back leaning against the wall. Kari looked at him unsurely. Then she looked at the pelt. It was a dark brownish color and was very soft and warm. She stroked the fur. Eventually, her head was lying on it comfortably.

Youko looked at her. He was pretty sure she was asleep. Grinning, he got to his feet and walked out of the cave. Sakyou lunged in front of him.

"Where in the hell were you!" He roared. Youko noticed a cut on his left arm. His grin faded and he once again became calm.

Youko walked past him. "I already told you that I was getting Kari some food," he answered.

Sakyou jumped in front of him again. "I meant after you returned. Where did you go?" He snapped.

Youko tried to shove him out of the way but Sakyou grabbed Youko's arm and twisted it. Youko pulled his hand away and punched Sakyou across the face. "If you attempt that again I'll do worse," he growled.

Sakyou wiped away the blood that escaped from his split lip. "You baka!" He thought. He said to Youko, "Fine. Now answer my question!"

Youko's eyes narrowed and he answered simply, "I was fetching Kari from that demon Sakuban."

This made Sakyou quite enraged. "You were rescuing that human girl!"

"Yes I was. Do you have a problem with that?"

Sakyou's fists began to tremble. "You call yourself a leader! I can't believe you. You left your men to die. We lost 13 men. 13!"

Youko's fist once again struck Sakyou across the face. "If you ever question my leadership again I'll kill you!" He snarled.

Sakyou got to his feet and glared at Youko. He turned away and looked at the rest of the men. "They don't deserve him as a leader," he thought.

Youko watched as Sakyou walked off to join the other men. He sighed and walked back into the cave.

A few hours passed. Youko was leaning against the cave, staring at Kari. "Why do I feel this way when I'm around her?" He thought. "I feel as though I'm going to throw up but yet I don't. Why do you make me feel this way?"

A cool breeze entered the cave and blew past Youko, causing his hair to blow in the wind. When it came to Kari her body began to tremble. Youko noticed this and got to his feet. As he walked over to Kari he began to remove his shirt. He covered her with it and in a few seconds her body stopped trembling. She moaned and gripped the shirt tighter. Youko smiled and sat down next to her. He began to run his fingers through her long brown hair. "Why do I feel like this? Why?"

Kari groaned. Youko just grinned at this. He moved his hand to her shoulder and began to rub it gently. Kari smiled and muttered something but Youko couldn't understand it. He carefully began to run his fingers through her hair again. "I feel sick but it's a good kind of sick feeling that I have when I'm around her," Youko thought. "I don't understand. Why do I feel this way?"

Kari groaned again and turned over so her back was to Youko. He smiled and got to his feet. His tail flicked as he looked at her. "That feeling again, it's stronger." Youko walked to the opposite end of the cave and sat down, watching Kari. He continued to wonder what that odd feeling was. After awhile he gave up on it and for the rest of that night he watched Kari. Making sure that nothing bad was going to happen to her.

Kari opened her eyes weakly. She shot up and looked around her. "Oh that's right," Kari thought. "I'm in Youko's cave." It was then that Kari noticed Youko's shirt wrapped around her. She smiled and blushed at the romantic act that Youko had just committed. Her eyes searched for Youko but she couldn't find him. The morning's sun got enough light into the cave for Kari to see the entire inside. The only one in the cave beside her was Toboe. He was on his feet and the wounds on his body had strangely disappeared.

"Good morning Toboe!" Kari greeted smiling.

Toboe tore his eyes away from the entrance and looked at Kari. "Morning Kari. And how are you, sleepy head?"

Kari giggled. "I'm quite fine thank you!"

Toboe smiled and walked towards her. "How did you sleep?" He asked sitting down on the bear pelt next to her.

Kari answered, "Alright I guess. Where's Youko?"

Toboe pointed to the opening in the cave. "He left to get you some breakfast," he informed her. Then, getting to his feet, he walked out of the cave to leave Kari alone. She was still smiling after what Youko had done. She took off the shirt and wrapped it around her shoulders. The morning's air was chilly and Kari was cold, though she hated to admit it.

After a couple of minutes Youko came into the cave. He had some fruit in his hand and some sausages in the other. "Well good morning," he said kneeling down besides her. "Finally wake up?"

Kari smiled. She noticed that the sausages were still steaming and became confused. "I didn't know you could cook?" She said absent-mindedly.

Youko laughed, "I cannot! I stole these."

Kari turned her head sharply to look at him. "What? I can't eat anything stolen!" She shrieked, a little upset that he would do such a thing.

"Why? I do all the time," Youko answered grinning. "After all… I'm a great thief!"

Kari rolled her eyes and grabbed a sausage. She took a bite out of it. Her stomach was growling badly for food and, though she knew it was wrong, she ate the meat. Youko laughed. "Changed your mind quickly, didn't you?"

"Yeah I guess I did," Kari mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Youko asked scooting closer to her.

Kari looked at him for a second but then turned away. "I'm worried about Sakan," she said softly.

"Who's that?"

"My younger brother. Remember? I'm the only family he has and I'm just afraid that he got into trouble," Kari explained. She refused to eat anymore and got to her feet. Youko's shirt slid off her shoulders and he caught it before the white fabric hit the ground. "Oh and by the way thank you for keeping me warm last night," Kari muttered shyly. She blushed badly from saying that.

Youko nodded. "It's alright. Anytime."

Kari looked at him and for a second their eyes once again met. Then, blushing, Kari turned away and paced back and forth in the cave. Youko looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Do you want to go home?" he asked looking at the ground.

Kari stopped. She noticed the hurt that had come in his voice. True, Kari did wish to return home but she didn't want to leave him either. "Well… sorta," she answered.

Youko stood up and walked over to her. "It's a yes or no question," he said calmly. He was gazing into her eyes and he noticed how they widened when he talked so calm and collectively.

"Then I guess… Yes I do want to go home but I don't want to leave you either!" Kari blurted out. Youko brought his eyes to the floor and took Kari's hand. He began to lead her outside. "Where are we going?" She asked.

Youko did not answer. He continued to pull her out of the cave. When they came into the sun Kari had to squint, her eyes not quite adjusted to the bright light. Youko noticed the grin on Sakyou's face and glared at the dingo youkai. He didn't have time for Sakyou's nonsense. He led Kari to a deserted part of the woods and opened a portal. Kari stopped and pulled her hand away.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Youko still did not answer. He scooped her up into his arms and was about to step into the portal when Kari freed herself from his grip. "Youko! I don't want to leave you," she shouted.

Youko looked at the ground. He noticed a rock lying just a few feet away. Youko bent down and picked it up. "Kari," Youko said softly. "The makai is too dangerous and you miss your home so much. You must leave."

Kari shook her head and took a step away from Youko. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Pulling her closer to him he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a tight hug. Kari was totally unaware of the hard rock hitting her in the back of the head and then all was black as she was forced into unconsciousness.

When Kari opened her eyes she realized that she was in her bed. The sky outside was dark and a full moon was out. When she went to sit up she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She rubbed it and felt a large bump under her hair. "Youko did hit me in the head with that rock," she thought. "Why did he do it?"

She ignored the pain and sat up. She got out of bed and noticed that she was still dressed in the clothes she had worn when she had gone to the makai with Youko. Kari sighed and changed out of those clothes and into her nightclothes. She then quickly walked to her brother's room.

"Sakan?" Kari asked entering the eight-year-old's room. "Are you awake?"

Sakan groaned in his sleep and Kari smiled, happy to know that he wasn't harmed. She walked over to him and gave her brother a kiss on the forehead. Then she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Sighing, Kari went back to her own room. It was then that the pain hit her. Not physical pain but emotional. She flopped on her bed in tears.

"Was it all just a dream?" She cried. "I miss Youko so much. He completed me and he even cared for me and…"

It was then that Kari noticed a rose lying on her headboard. She gently picked up the rose and inhaled its sweet scent. She fell asleep absorbed in the fragrance of the rose and the memories of Youko. "Will I ever see you again," she thought before falling asleep.


End file.
